gemchakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes
Level Two, eyes The Second Level of the Inner Eye Chakra deals with issues of imagination and fantasy: creating fantasy scenarios about extant or potential situations in our life and envisioning possible ways in which they might develop. In this way it explores the directions in which these situations might be developed and begins the process of creating their future. Right Companion: The Right Companion of the Second Eye regulates our emotional connection to our fantasies and imaginings throughout the whole system. Ideally it gives us enough of an emotional connection to spur the process of spiritual creation without blurring the line between extant reality and potential. A blockage here can cause our fantasies to have too little emotion, thus stunting them and making us overly passive in our relation to life and creation, or can deliver too much emotion causing us to place fantasy above extant reality and perhaps losing touch with reality. Left Companion: The Right Companion of the Second Eye regulates the content of our fantasies and also of our psychic visions. The Right Companion assembles a lexicon of ideas, words and images with which we fill our imaginings, and which also are the language through which we translate psychic messages. We can never understand a psychic message which we do not have terms to understand, and translate the pure energy of psychic messages into images which have meaning to us: a process centered here. A blockage here can make it difficult either to fantasize or to translate psychic messages, due to a lack of material from which to facilitate either process. Inability to visualize might also be due to a blockage of this Chakra. Level Three, brow The Third Level of the Inner Eye, or Third Eye, is concerned with clairvoyance and the reception of psychic information regarding present and near future events. The ability to translate clairvoyant energies into a form understood by the conscious mind is controlled by the Inner Eye Level Two Left Companion, and can be expanded by enlarging the body of symbols and ideas available for it to work with. This aspect of the Chakra has to do with clairvoyant assessment of what we or others are creating in the Astral, and messages received here can be addressed at that level. Right Companion: The Third Eye Right Companion assesses the efficacy of our past actions in terms of our Soul’s purposes and our need for spiritual advancement: this gives us a need to discard behaviors which hold us back spiritually and cultivate behaviors which will help us to move forward spiritually. This is the place where we address bad habits and self-defeating behaviors. The Third Eye Right Companion is also the Second Level of the Past Chakra, to be discussed below. Left Companion: If the Right Companion assesses the value of our habits and established patterns, seeing the need to adopt or discard a specific behavior, it is the Left Companion which actually implements this: the Left Companion builds behavior patterns and also breaks them. When it is well-developed it builds patterns based upon perceived benefit –of course the benefit level changes as we grow and our needs vary, requiring the patterns to be changed or discarded over time. When this Companion is blocked we become stuck in old patterns because we are mentally or emotionally so attached to them that we cannot move forward. Level One, inner brow The First Level of the Past Chakra generates a sense of the passage of time without reading much into it. This Level gives a sense of the passing of time without assessing its effects or the changes that have come through time. This Level regulates our ability to perceive time and a blockage here can cause us not to perceive time and become lost or trapped at a specific period, unable to move forward. Level Two Here we perceive the differences between the past and the present. This allows us to understand that changes happen with the passage of time, though this Chakra does not assess the value of those changes. A blockage here can leave us feeling that change is our enemy and something to be feared and avoided. Level Three This Level of the Past Chakra allows us to assess the nature of the changes which have come through time: this allows us to differentiate experiences in terms of their benefits and to learn from them accordingly, and is also crucial to our ability to extrapolate the effects of our actions in the future. Level Four, outer brow top This Level allows us to perceive and understand the far past, before our present life, and to assess our place in a longer process of existence. Here we see how we have been affected by past generations and assess how our actions affect future generations. Level Five, outer brow bottom Here we gain a sense of time beyond the world we know: eternity. Here we perceive the patterns and cycles of time, and gain a sense of time far beyond ourselves. Here we see that we represent a point of consciousness in a much larger continuum of being, and gain a sense of just how much else has already gone before. Level One, teat ducts The First Level of the Future Chakra gives us an awareness of and helps us to assess the effect of the past upon the self –this Chakra allows us to understand the process of growth and development through time. It also helps us to assess our place in time relative to our Soul’s development. Level Two, under The Second Level of the Future Chakra generates desires and plans for the short term future. This Chakra allows us to focus on details at hand without concern for the future –which allows for deep learning and deep involvement in situations. Level Three, under The Third Level of the Future Chakra generates precautionary imaginings about the future for the purpose of generating practical plans –here we assess potential problems or challenges we might encounter in the future and plan accordingly. Level Four,outer corner Here we assess the role of cause and effect upon the future: both in practical and more especially in Karmic terms. This is fundamentally a Chakra of personal responsibility for it shows us the effect of our own actions and prevents us from blaming others. A blockage here often makes us feel that life is unjust and Deity cruel, since the blockage inhibits the understanding of the causes of unpleasant events. Level One, eyes The First Level of the Present Chakra assesses our actions and experiences in relation to a period of centuries, a century being roughly the upper limit allowed for a human lifespan. This Level of the Chakra assess our position relative to a century previous, or a century following: “How am I better off than my ancestors a hundred years ago? How will my actions affect my descendants a hundred years from now?” Level Two, outer corner The Second Level of the Present Chakra assesses our current position relative to a period of thousands of years –that is beyond our immediate ancestry and posterity and into the realm of history. This gives us a sense of perspective upon our own actions within a much larger context. Level Three, outer by temple The Third Level of the Present Chakras deals with the idea of millions of years –Here we can appreciate the cycles of time and the fact that whole worlds have and will exist beyond our experience, and that future and past are without limitation. Here we assess just how personal and subjective our actions are relative to the universe. EYES (around and brow) The Eye Chakras are connected with our ability to unite with and draw upon higher energies. In magically advanced cultures the eyes are often ornamented with cosmetics which serve to enhance the area of the Eye Chakras: this is especially true of the Egyptians and peoples influenced by them. Level One, inner sides The Eye Level One Chakra helps us to perceive the Spiritworld and the existence of things beyond our physical perception. This Chakra helps us to unite with the spirit realm. Level Two The Eye Level Two Chakra helps us to perceive other universes, other time probabilities, and parallel lives: to sense the infinite potentialities of life. This Chakra helps us to unite with all aspects of the universe. Level Three The Eye Level Three Chakra helps us to understand how much there is in creation, how many universes, parallels, probabilities, variations, etc�� and to assess our relationship to the created world. This Chakra helps us to unite with all of creation. Level Four The Eye Level Four Chakra helps us to perceive Guides and Ascended Masters. This Chakra creates a desire for communication with Guides and Ascended Masters and facilitates that communication: it helps us to unite with all Ascended Masters. Level Five, outer sides The Eye Level Five Chakra governs our understanding that we are manifestations of Deity and our ability to assess what that means. This Chakra creates a desire to connect with God/dess and helps to facilitate the connection. This Chakra helps us to unite with God/dess. Brows Open and Balanced: You have a healthy sense of an ego or seperate self, and may also have clairvoyant faculties p.74. Excessive development of this chakra in relaton to the others: You are a very egotistical person p.74. Malfunctioning: You may suffer from a distorted sense of self. You are unable to look at yourself clearly and objectively. Weak or Blocked: You have a weak or inadequate sense of ego-self p.74. Element: Hindu Tantra - Mind Brow: Intuitive centre, emotional expression. Eyes: Show how we see the world, nearsighted is more withdrawn, farsighted is less inner orientated, windows to the soul. What are you not prepared to see? Are you looking at things from an unhelpful perspective?